


Jag Alskar Dig

by Theoo



Series: The Maze Runner AU [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Light Angst, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/pseuds/Theoo
Summary: Theo's first time saying "I love you" to Lau.





	Jag Alskar Dig

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This really means a lot to me because Lau is my best friend and I love her to death. Please enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes!

Pale moonlight reflects off the waters still surface. The creamy white orb sitting in the sky is the only source of light. The air is completely silent - the rest of the Gladers are asleep.   
  
Theo sits on the ground next to Lau who has a mason jar of alcohol in her hands. She brings the bottle up to her lips and takes a swig. Lau hands the jar to Theo and she takes a drink as well. It burns harshly down her throat (What the hell does Miki put in that stuff?).   
  
They'll do this sometimes; come out to the small pond in the woods when they can't sleep or their thoughts are too loud. They rarely ever exchange any words and when morning comes, sending brilliant arrays of color across the Glade, they go back to normal. Like it never happened.   
  
Sometimes they do talk though. Theo likes when that happens because somehow Lau just gets it. The black haired girl doesn't have to explain herself. Lau understands.   
  
Theo doesn't mind when Lau cries and Lau doesn't mind when Theo cries.   
  
Tonight Theo feels especially.... Clingy. She hates that part of her personality. The need to know she's loved; the fear that eats away at her heart.   
  
Lau grabs a smooth rock and skips it across the water. Eventually it loses momentum and sinks down into the water.   
  
"Scale of 1-10?" Theo's voice resonates throughout the clearing, bouncing off the Maze walls.  
  
There's a brief pause, "3.5. You?"  
  
"Five-ish."  
  
She looked over to see Lau smiling, pink hair swaying slightly in the wind. Theo smiled in response. Lau looked away, a grin still playing on her lips.  
  
"Four now,"   
  
"I know right, my smile is just sooooo beautiful," Theo snickered.  
  
Lau gently punched her in the arm, "It isn't just that, y'know. It makes me happy to see you happy."  
  
Theo's eyes lit up and she smiled like an idiot at the older girl. She laid down onto the soft grass, starring up at the stars. For a second she fantasized about what it would be like to see the sky from outside the Glade, from outside the Maze. What would life be like out there?   
  
She dreamed of waking up in a little house on a hill, in a comfortable bed and warm blankets. There'd be a cat laying next to her feet. Getting out of bed, she'd walk into the kitchen and Lau would be there making pancakes (Pancakes? Something she knows the meaning of, but has no real memories associated with it), like a real mother does. They would eat breakfast together and take their time instead of rushing so they could run the Maze. It'd be...... Well, wonderful.   
  
She turned over to look at Lau; she too was gazing at the stars, their light reflecting off the ocean of her eyes.   
  
"Hey Lau?" She whispered, her voice hushed.  
  
"Hmm?" She hummed in response, looking over at the other girl.  
  
"I love you."   
  
Lau looked surprised at first but it quickly melted away into something softer. Happiness, maybe? Love?  
  
"I love you too, Sweetie."  
  
No, it was contentedness. It was peace.   
  
Most of all, it was unconditional love.

**Author's Note:**

> Social Media :D
> 
> Lau: @aiisuruu (art acc on Instagram)  
> Lauette (deviantart)  
> Theo: @fluffy.kiitty (cat account on Instagram)


End file.
